The present invention relates to computer telephony. More specifically, the present invention relates to telephone and telecommunications servers for storing and returning messages.
Offices today share many modern conveniences, such as fax machines, electronic mail, commonly known as e-mail, high-powered computers, voice mail, and the like. Offices also share many of the same inconveniences, such as jammed copy machines, broken computers, and even disheveled piles of paper having scribbled telephone numbers. Often, just who the telephone number actually calls has long been forgotten, but typically the scraps are not thrown away, “just in case” the numbers are still needed.
These scraps of papers are commonly a byproduct of voice mail systems. In particular, when users retrieve their voice mail messages, the caller leaves a message and a number they can be reached at, also known as a call-back number. So the user can return the call, she typically scribbles the call-back number on an envelope, an unrelated piece of paper, a sticky pad, and the like. Later, when convenient, the user can return the caller's call. As noted above, when the user has a great number of messages to return, these scraps of paper can get shuffled around and even lost. As a result, the user may not be able to return the message. Even if the user can find the number, she must dial it over and over, if there is no answer.
One of the recent solutions to reduce the need for voice mail users to write down call-back numbers left in their mail boxes has been use of technology termed voice mail “Boomerang” One of the pioneering companies in the area of voice mail Boomerang has been AltiGen Communications, the assignee of the present invention. With present boomerang functionality, the caller is prompted to enter her call-back number by way of pressing keys on her telephone keypad, which in turn generates well known DTMF tones. These DTMF tones are then recorded into the voice mail system. Later when the owner of the mail box reviews the message, she can direct the voice mail system to dial the same DTMF tones to return the caller's message.
Drawbacks to having callers leave call-back telephone numbers include that it required the caller to enter their call-back telephone number in a manner different from the way the caller would leave a message. For example, the caller would leave a voice message, and then enter a call-back telephone number with a numeric keypad. This way of providing Boomerang service was potentially dangerous for the caller, for example, if the caller were driving on crowded expressway. In such a case, the caller would have to first fumble for the telephone, take her eyes off traffic to make sure the phone was in the proper, position, and while looking at the telephone keypad press a series of keys. Other such drawbacks could also be envisioned.
Thus, in light of the above, what is needed in the industry are improved methods and apparatus for providing improved methods and apparatus for capturing telephone call-back numbers.